Finn, Jake and Nelo: The Redemption
by Archwroter
Summary: The Redemption: After Finn found out that his memories were erased from the events of the Damned; Finn, Jake & Nelo rise again to wage ultimate war against all of Ooo. Same rating and same Finnceline theme from the Damned. Warning, don't read if haven't read the Damned yet.
1. A little too Perfect

**Archwroter's Finn, Jake and Nelo saga has a sequel, readers! Warning first, read first sequence; the Damned to understand story plot. Well, enjoy now and don't forget to read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A little too Perfect?**

"Finn...Finn, wake up!" a voice rang on Finn's eardrums, stirring him awake. "Wha... What? Why?" he said blurly. "Awaken, husband. You were asleep mid-duty again," said Queen Bubblegum. Finn woke up, yawned a bit and stretched up a bit. He kissed Bubblegum on her lips a bit and said, "Don't worry, my Queen. Besides I have been down on adventures with Aligheri yesterday".

Bubblegum took a peek at the clock on the wall to see it was already 2.00 p.m. She reminded Finn about his promise to take their son, Aligheri on an adventure. Finn gasped ah he remembered the promise and went to get his son and prepare for the adventure. His wife told him to be back by 6 o'clock so he nodded and bolted out. He ran too fast and ran into someone outside his throne room, causing him to fall. "Ouch!" Finn said after harsh contact with the floor. "Oh my. Forgive me, Sire. Are you alright?" asked Olen, the leader of the Knights Squadron. He was a rubber band person, who always fought bravely for the Candy Kingdom. "Don't worry it was my mistake. Do you know where my son is?" Finn asked but when the young rubber knight opened his mouth, only whispers were heard. The whispers seemed to be weird as it sounded like blowing wind and a familiar faint voice. "Sire, are you even listening?" said Olen, taking him out of his trance. Olen repeated the sentence and Finn understood. Finn got on to his bedchamber and wore his adventuring outfit. He couldn't help but get weirded out by Olen as he dresses up. He knew Olen was a weird knight, but the whispers can only be heard by him. He shrugged it off in the end and headed towards the Kingdom Gates.

"Aligheri! Sorry I'm late, son," said Finn while calling Aligheri from behind. Aligheri frowned so Finn just told him they shall go dungeoun crawling. So Finn continued with his daily activities with his son, Aligheri like always in a same perfect routine. Finn's life felt perfect, or a perhaps a little too perfect?


	2. The strange Knight

**Chapter 2: The strange Knight**

Finn and Aligheri were seen running out of a dungeon at 5.00 p.m. "Dad, why are we running so hard?", said Aligheri while trying to catch up to his father. "Because your mom wanted us back by 6 o'clock so we can prepare for the Potluck," said Finn. Aligheri weren't actually so happy about the Potluck. He wanted to be independent and free to adventure, unlike his dad that was so cramped up with his duties as King of the Candy Kingdom. The Princesses of the other kingdoms would always be hitting on him. He's just not into girls.

Queen Bubblegum was waiting for her husband's return. "You seem worried, my Queen. Do you fear the truth would be revealed?" Bubblegum jumped a bit as she was startled by Peppermint Butler. "Maybe... I just feared the knight could reveal anything or Finn could find the cave," said Bubblegum with worry in her voice. She remembered the day, 6 years ago. She removed Finn's memories and told him he was in love with her as she hid the truth about Marceline's death. Finn married her and they lived happy together as long as the truth is hidden. 5 years ago, she gave birth to Aligheri, the son that came from her raping Finn. She never regretted all her actions up to now, as long as Finn, Aligheri and her are happy. She broke out of her flashback moment when Finn and Aligheri came back home.

They all got prepared and went out for the Potluck. The kingdoms were all into it. Finn and Bubblegum were dancing as Aligheri avoided the affections of the princesses who wanted to date the son of Finn the hero.

After the Potluck, Aligheri was preparing for bed as Finn went to his bed and fell asleep. Finn felt weird suddenly when he heard faint whispers. He continued and went to get a glass of milk. As he was walking down the candy-tainted hallways, he saw Aligheri running towards him. "Al, what is wrong with you tonight?" asked Finn. "Dad, that Olen guy was acting weird. He went to the cellar. Let's check it out!" said Aligheri. Finn reluctantly agreed since he too noticed Olen was always acting weird. So Finn and Aligheri went down to the cellar to find Olen.


	3. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 3: Blast from the Past**

Finn and Aligheri were in the cellar, but the weirdest thing was that Olen wasn't in there. "Are you sure he got in here? Nobody seems to be here," said Finn. "He couldn't have just vanished, can he?", Aligheri said back. Finn sighed and just tapped his son's shoulder as he said, "Al, it's getting late. Why don't we check again or ask Olen or something tomorrow?" Finn said.

Aligheri was about to follow his father up, until he heard a clicking sound and saw the wall of the building cracking.

Finn opened the doorway! He didn't know why but his senses just felt so strong until he was even able to detect where the switch is. He and Aligheri felt curious so they walked in and went through the long tunnel. They reached the tunnel's ending and felt yet so shocked. "What is he doing trapped in there? Al, release him!" said Finn pointing to a machine controlling the bubble that was surrounding Olen. Aligheri tampered with the machine a bit and Olen got free. Olen opened his eyes and bowed before the royals. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't you be asleep?" said Olen. Finn couldn't hear him that much as he only heard faint whispers from the knight's own mouth. Finn caught the gaze of the knight's solid black eyes too. Suddenly, the eyes illuminated white blinding lights that caused Finn to go dizzy. He fell on his knees and got taken away from reality as all the erased memories from his past flashed right before his eyes. From the moment he got his happiness with Marceline Abadeer, the sexy vampire queen until the moment his memories were erased by Bubblegum's machine. After that, he was panting like hell until Aligheri came to him. "Dad, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked but his father didn't answer and just stood up before slicing the knight 's body in half.

Something or someone came out of Olen's halved body, but before Aligheri could see it, Finn clutched his son's neck and hoisted him up. "Ah, Aligheri my little... bastard! Have I ever told you how much I HATED you?!" asked Finn in a sinister and sarcastic voice but Aligheri just looked at him in confusion and fear. Finn threw his son off saying, "I guess that's a NO...". Aligheri saw his father entering a portal made by the guy that came out of Olen's carcass. After that was just darkness...


	4. The Truth is out

**Hello again, readers. How's the story so far? More revelations and ultimate adventure are coming. So enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Also, I don't own anything from Adventure Time nor Nelo Angelo from Devil May Cry 1.**

* * *

** Chapter 4: The Truth is out**

Aligheri woke up and and yelled, "...wait, Dad! NOOO!". That was before he realized he was lying down next to his mother on the Morrow. "Mom, it's Dad. He...", Bubblegum silenced her son before he could finish. "I know, my son. We all knew this was going to happen, but..." she lost the rest of her sentence as she remembered how this happened.

She was deep asleep at the time. She was awakened by Peppermint Butler, who told her Olen's bedroom/containtment chamber was breached. Along with seeing Finn not on the bed with her, it made her worry so she rushed towards the cellar. She noticed the secret door was left open. Her heart raced a bit more and it completely went crazy when she saw her son unconcious near Olen's carcass. Knowing the gravity of the situation, she called upon the Morrow and flew with her son to locate Finn. She was brought back to the present as her son looked at her and said, "Explain. Now."

Finn followed the man through the portal and ended up in front of a strange, familiar house. "So, what took you so long? You should know it was me since it used my name spelled backwards. O-L-E-N? Come on!", said Nelo. Finn sighed and said, "Come on, shut up already! I'm not THAT smart..". Finn looked at the burnt apart house before him. "I managed to get her body a matter immune spell. It should still look normal after 6 years", said Nelo as he hovered and brought Marceline's dead body to Finn. It wasn't long before he held her body(that looked like as if she just died) and cried with dark tears. "Dude, you're not gonna cry anymore... Just stop!" Nelo said while patting his brother's back. After he stopped crying, a question came out from his mouth. "6 years ago, you said you're my real brother. But, how?" asked Finn. Nelo took a long breath before explaining; "Finn, you were just a year old and I was 4. That day was a day before the Mushroom boom landed. We were supposed to fly on a time capsule that stops growth of humans. Our father made it for our escape, but he left me for dead. So Finn, you and the other's went to space as I went to the Nightosphere following Hunson Abadeer. After a thousand years or so, the capsule got destroyed and the humans are gone. You survived and landed in Ooo. I was in Prismo's time room at the time. You know what happens next...".

Finn finally understood everything. He finally knew how he got to Boom Boom Mountain before Jake's parents picked him up. "Listen, Finn. Forget the past and let's focus on the future," said Nelo. Finn looked upon the sky of the night and mumbled, "Dark as a corrupt soul of a broken and betrayed hero...".


	5. The Reawakening

**Chapter 5: The Reawakening**

Finn and Nelo headed into the woods as they make their way to Jake's house. They shall demand explanation from Jake about backstabbing them 6 years ago.

They arrived at Jake's house/ Lady's barn. It was a rainy night. Finn and Nelo were wet when they arrived at Jake's place. Nelo peeked from outside and saw Jake trying to get a signal for his radio phone. "Jake...you...Finn...truth...past...", the voices heard from Jake's phone. "Bubblegum, can't hear you! Speak again? What?" Jake spoke to the person on the other end of the line. "Finn, we strike on him now. He's being contacted by that bitch ass!" Nelo said to Finn. He got curious so he asked back, "Wait a sec, his family's in here. We can't just rush it". Nelo confirmed that there were none of his family around so Finn kicked the door open. The cold wind of night blew every candle out. Finn stretched his right arm to punch the phone out of Jake's hands. Afterwards he made vine grow from the earth to grab Jake. Jake who was still dumbfounded got easily captured. "Alright, Jake. Explain NOW! Why'd you betray us 6 years ago?" Finn said.

Jake got scared so he explained, "Bubblegum the whore did this. She threatened to hurt my pups and Lady if I don't listen to her,". He led Finn and Nelo to another part of the backyard., a grave. The tombstone wrote Lady Rainicorn and 5 others wrote Kim Khil Wan,TV, Viola, Charlie and Jake Jr. Jake cried as he continued explaining to them, "...she didn't hold on to her part of the deal. She killed them all...". Finn suddenly pat Jake's back and told him to stop crying. "You want revenge? We can do it. It's us against Ooo now..." Finn said, returning Jake's spirit. Finn, Jake and Nelo headed inside and started planning. "OK, we reawaken and we'll rebel against Ooo by declaring war. Sound's easy," said Finn. "You'll need 3 things to get ultimate power to defeat them, Finn. First, the Spoon of Prosperity. I've got it right here," Nelo said giving the Spoon to Finn. Finn felt curious about it's usefulness but he just shrugged it off and continued. "Next thing, Gunther's Demonic Wishing Eye. Lastly, your father in law's amulet of Dark Power," said Nelo. Finn started packing his stuff along with Jake's after the briefing. They left at 3 a.m. that night.

Before leaving, Jake wrote a letter and stuck it in a bottle before leaving it on Lady's grave. They began journeying towards the Ice Kingdom on a mission for the Demonic Wishing Eye.


	6. Ooo's Crisis

**Chapter 6: Ooo's Crisis**

Almost an hour after the trio left, Bubblegum arrived at Jake's place. So she ordered her following Banana guards to inspect the house to find Finn's trace. She knew Finn must've been here since they already visited and inspected what was left of Marceline's house and her tracking device detected the bug that was planted on Finn clothes.

She walked to the back of the house and found Lady Rainicorn and her pups' graves. She looked at it and she had a feeling building up in her chest. "What is this? Am I feeling... regret? No, I did all this to get Finn for myself. I shouldn't feel this..." she told herself. Suddenly, she noticed Jake's letter in a bottles so she took it and read it.

* * *

**To anyone reading this letter, tell the authorities that **

**Finn, Jake and Nelo have a message for**

**Queen Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. Tell her we declare War. It's we three against Ooo.**

**The pink whore and her bastard had better be prepared for us**

**because we're stronger than ever...**

**Vengeance be ours; F, J & N**

* * *

Bubblegum felt angered as the feeling of regret built up more within her. "I REGRET NOTHING!" said Bubblegum as she ripped the letter off. "Mom! Look what I found!" she turned around at her son's voice and saw him holding Finn's clothing that had a bug planted on. She once again remembered the contents of the letter and understood the gravity of the current situation. She called upon the Morrow and flew away with Aligheri to call upon a meeting with Ooo royalty.

After the next hour, they all rounded everyone to discuss about Finn's reawakening. Everyone was in the tension of making a plan until Lumpy Space Princess yelled out loud, "Oh glob it! Why don't we just lumpin' hunt Finn and attack him already?". Hearing the foolish suggestion, Bubblegum cut in,"No way! He's my husband and Aligheri needed a father for his great happy life!". "But you don't have any point on that. Your 'son' shouldn't live on lies, you understand right?", said Turtle Princess sarcastically pronouncing the word 'son'. "Yes, I know but I just want Finn to live with us happily without revealing it to Aligheri," Bubblegum said as she understood Turtle Princess' point. Aligheri was outside trying to 'overhear' the discussion. "Reveal what?" the question got stuck in his mind.

"Alright, Princesses and Queens. It is set. We will go all out to locate and capture Finn and his accomplices. All kingdoms shall send their forces to aid in the mission. Queen Bubblegum will try to contact and ask for help from the Fire Kingdom royalty. Hiring and sending unassociated party to engage Finn and his accomplices are not allowed. Keep this under the royalties' knowledge only. Do I make myself clear?" asked the King of Ooo. The royalties nodded in agreement for the plan on taking down Ooo's current greatest crisis, Finn the Human.


	7. Gunther's wrath

**It's finally time to begin adventuring! Also, sorry cuz I forgot to explain Nelo's appearance:**

**Height like Finn, scar on left cheek, red eyes, hair color black, long hair slicked-down, pale white skin**

**Here's chapter 7 then! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gunther's wrath**

Finn, Jake and Nelo were preparing themselves for their journey. They were at the same cave, under the same 'FUCK ME this way' sign that they've been to 6 years ago.

Finn wore same hoodie given by Nelo six years ago, the one with '#1 BABE MARCY' written on it. He also wore baby-blue jeans with it. Jake didn't bother wearing anything because he still wore the invisible dog armor Nelo gave to him six years ago. Finn couldn't help but notice how cool his human brother looked when he wore a black knee-length coat and navy-blue jeans. It allows him to stick his katana behind his waist somehow. He also wore a black and white mask to hide the scar on his left cheek.

After preparations they went to Choose Goose's magical shack. Nelo said they must retrieve Finn's Blade of Grass. It was supposed to be there. "What may you seek, travellers?" said Choose Goose while laughing to greet the trio from a distance. Nelo whispered to Finn, "Try summoning the Blade to you". Finn nodded under his hood and he moved his arm forward and suddenly the Blade came to his grasps. Everyone that lined up to buy the Blade got mad and one of them yelled, "Hey! You want that blade you gotta line up like the rest of us!". Finn, without a doubt, took off his hood showing his face with red eyes and devilish smile. Everyone got scared seeing the wanted man Finn before them so they ran. Finn put his hood back oa as he followed Nelo and Jake to the Ice Kingdom. Jake stretched his arm to give Choose Goose a dime before they left.

After 15 minutes of walking and singing the Baby song with Finn's auto-tuned voice, they arrived at the Ice Kingdom. However, all they could see were Gunther clones all around rebuilding the Ice Kingdom into Gunther's version. "Shit... Guess the Ice King's not home again,huh?" Jake said, referring to the last time Gunther took over Ooo just to break bottles. "How the fuck are we gonna go pass those penguins?" asked Nelo as he gave the Blade of Grass that he enchanted, to Finn. Before they could plan any crap, Jake was assaulted by huge penguins. He grew big to fight them. Nelo faced a huge penguin that formed from the snow and it started barfing penguins out of it's mouth. Nelo was slowly being trapped under the disgusting pile of penguins. Finn wanted to save Nelo, but he got into worst trouble as he was surrounded by penguins wielding the same blade as him. He tried using the enchanted Blade of grass that can now change into anything he wanted it to, no matter solid, liquid or gas. This didn't work because the penguins copied everything his Blade does. So they were left fighting against the waves of penguin attacking them.

From afar, Gunther could be seen sitting on an ice throne. It had the Demonic Wishing Eye around it's neck and it's little pink kitten on it's head. It made a little penguin evil laugh, until a voice came from behind saying, "Gunther! You took my Demonic Wishing Eye again!".


	8. Welcome back, Simon

**Chapter** **8:** **Welcome** **Back**, **Simon**

"Gunther! You took my Demonic Wishing Eye again!" yelled the Ice King. "I can't leave you for even 15 minutes? What is wrong with you?" yelled Ice King again that caused Gunther to frown. Ice King took his Demonic Wishing Eye from Gunther which made all the creatures attacking Finn, Jake and Nelo disappear.

At the moment, Ice King was too busy nagging at Gunther to notice Finn and Nelo sneaking towards him. Jake was given a signal by Finn so he jumped and grabbed away Ice King's crown. Nelo rammed him off causing him to release the Demonic Wishing Eye and Finn caught the item in his hands. Ice King was powerless without his crown. Jake formed his hand into a jail cell and captured Ice King. "Let's just kill this old fool so he doesn't spread the word about us", said Jake. Finn was about to strike until Nelo stopped him. "Jake, release him and hold tight to his crown," Nelo commanded. Jake protested but he still did it. Nelo was a wizard so he had wizard eyes like Ice King, but his wizard eyes are special. He can infuse the Nightosphere black magic to it, giving it advanced functions. He was able to see Ice King's past as Simon Petrikov so he was attempting to fix it.

"Simon, your past holds the key to all this, allow me to venture to your memory's eternal abyss," Nelo said before chanting some spell as he touched Ice King's forehead. Ice King who was dumbfounded got a hold on his past and he slowly remembered everything. After 5 minutes or so, he returned to reality. Finn and Jake were in awe as they saw the Ice King was no more, but he was back to Simon Petrikov. Seeing humans in front of him, Simon suddenly gasped and asked, "How long has it been since the Mushroom Bomb landed?". "A thousand years or so," Jake said causing Simon to fall back in shock. "You could talk?!" Simon asked in pure shock. "Hell, yeah! Every being on Ooo can," said Finn. "Simon, do you remember Betty Grof?" asked Nelo which caused him to worry and panic about finding Betty. Finn calmed him down and made him remember the time when they brought Betty to their timeline. Knowing that the crown caused Betty to leave him, he began cursing and crushing it apart. "Simon, you're gonna die! The crown's magic keeps you alive, remember?" said Jake as he realize Simon's situation.

Nelo was able to calm them down by explaining that he sacrificed ALL his Nightosphere black magic to return Simon to normal aging process starting from his 30's and also to allow him to retain his ice powers without the crown's mind control. After that, Nelo said, "Do you know about Marcy, Simon?". "Marcy! Is she alright? Where was she?" Simon asked back in worry. Finn was the one who answered and explained everything. He also said that Simon should join them on the war against Ooo. Simon felt convinced to do so because of care for Marcy and also sympathy for Marcy's husband.

"The heat is up again!" said Jake while pointing at some Fire Kingdom forces, Banana Guards and also the Slime Kingdom army. Simon told Gunther (somehow Gunther understood) to rule the Ice Kingdom under it's own power. After that, he followed the trio through the forest to escape the heat.


	9. Back with a Gang

**Chapter** **9:** **Back** **with** **a** **Gang**

"Did we lose them?" asked Simon as he panted after running so hard. Finn panted as hard as Simon did but he still nodded to answer the question. "Ok, who are those things chasing us? Why are those Banana-like things making weird siren noises?" asked Simon again. Finn explained to Simon about the Banana guards and the other forces chasing them.

Meanwhile, Nelo and Jake were setting up stuff for their camp. They decided to camp there for the night, not knowing that someone's watching them from in the shadows. "Come out! I can see you there!" Finn and Nelo said in unison. A figure revealed itself to be Scorcher. They all stood defensively seeing him but were shocked seeing Huntress Wizard putting her arms around him. "Finally gotcha! Meet my boyfriend here with the rest of my gang," she said in a cocky tone while 4 more figures showed up, revealing themselves to be Jake's old gang. Everyone looked shocked and defensive, but Nelo was the first to laugh. After a long laugh, he got his breathe back and said, "Whew, of all the people on Ooo that you can call for your gang you called these suckers? Hahah! And what's more, this hitman here's your unfortunate boyfriend?". Huntress was angered at that statement, so they began attacking. Jake fought his old gang and Finn had a battle with Scorcher, as Huntress went forward to attack Nelo. Finn was as fast as Scorcher could ever be, so he had no problem to attack Scorcher with his sword. Jake was always better than his old gang no matter what. However, Nelo had a great problem while fighting Huntress. Due to him sacrificing ALL of his Nightosphere black magic on saving Simon, he became tired and weakened. When his eyes became blurry, he was able to avoid Huntress' dagger and hit her stomach with his katana's handle. He fell near the bark of a tree and saw Huntress advancing towards him. Fortunately, Simon that have been hiding in a nearby bush came out. He used Ice Wind to slow her down. Jake noticed what happened to them so he grew his fist bigger and punched Tiffany, Gareth and The Flying Lettuce Brothers away. He took the chance to punch Huntress too, launching her away pass 3 trees. Simon froze Scorcher for a while so Finn could regroup too. Nelo couldn't even stand up anymore. So he took the Spoon of Prosperity and Demonic Wishing Eye from Finn's backpack and started chanting something. He waved the Spoon over the Eye and the Eye changed colour. "Finn use it now! It's full potential is active!" he said while handing over the Eye to Finn. Finn started wishing in his mind and the Eye glowed. 15 Finn clones were materialized, all of them wearing Finn's classic baby-blue clothing. Finn commanded them to attack the Huntress and her gang.

Finn's clones didn't take long to overwhelm and capture Huntress and her gang. Finn helped his human brother up and sat him down near the campfire with Jake and Simon. "You're not holding us for long, Finn. Queen Bubblegum will get you and we will get the rewards," Huntress said. Finn sighed and said, "That pink bitch is sick. She's not holding on to her end of the bargain. Have Jake's word on that. It's better if you joined us...". "Hell no! We're not joining you! You're rotten to the core like every human kind there is!" Huntress responded, insulting Finn's kind. Simon flinched but he tried to keep cool. Nelo and Jake looked at Finn, hoping he'll take it easy at that.

Instead, Finn smiled like a psycho. "Well, I knew you wouldn't oblige. I'm sending another message to that pink bitch, and what would be better than the bodies of her fallen mercenaries?" Finn said before laughing like an insane psycho.


	10. Succumbed to Evil

**Chapter 10: Succumbed to Evil**

As soon as he stopped laughing, the Wishing Eye hanging from his neck glowed and 4 new Finn clones appeared. Two of them held daggers while two others held a bag of flour. "Jake, let's make your old crew look more gruesome, why don't we?" Finn asked at Jake. Jake reluctantly nodded in agreement before he joined Simon who cooked a frozen deer meat.

Jake was trying hard to ignore the changes happening to Finn, but even he felt worried. "Nelo, you alright? Still weak and lame?" Jake asked. Nelo sat up and said, "I dunno. Felt better I guess, at least I'm able to stand again". Finn came back to join them after giving commands to the newly formed clones on torturing Jake's old crew. "So, Finn. How's ultimate power treating you?" Simon asked in a sarcastic tone which led to a long conversation and great laughs. "Wait, so I can do anything with this Eye?" Finn asked Nelo in curiosity. "Yep. Even revive the dead or make an ultimate army," Nelo answered. The conversation was stopped when Finn's clones brought out Jake's old crew. They all looked different now. Finn showed that they looked a lot more gruesome, leaving Jake to laugh out loud. They had their eyelids and bottom lip cut off with their face all white, hence looking like clowns with bloody faces. Simon wasn't trying to see it as it was too gruesome but Nelo chuckled before he took 3/4 of their life energy, rendering them unconscious. Finn commanded his clones to tie the unconscious ones to trees as he walked towards the screaming and traumatized Huntress Wizard.

"What the SHIT! I thought you're a hero?!" she said, trying to look calm. Finn chuckled as he looked up at the skies of the night. "Look at the sky of night, that's how my hero soul is..." he said. He stood on one knee with fire in his eyes, staring deep into Huntress' eyes and said, "Dark and corrupted. When it was still nice and bright, everyone used and manipulated it for their own fucking purposes!". He stood up and continued, "Once they have no more use for me, they forgot me, betrayed me and turned their back on me! Well, now that soul is no longer bright! It's dark, corrupted and maybe EVIL... It also wanted vengeance upon whoever that took his happiness, life and family...". Simon finally understood Finn's personal reasons. Jake did too and he even started shedding tears. Nelo chuckled as he knew his brother succumbed to evil itself for such noble purposes. He also whispered an idea of torture to Finn.

Finn grinned as 4 other clones appeared from behind him, all of them naked. Finn snapped his fingers and the naked clones took her away into an area behind a bush. Scorcher tried to release himself to help Huntress, but Finn made water-based clone to capture and keep Scorcher's power down. "Yo, Scorch! Maybe you and your Gf would know how helpless it feels to be raped," said Finn with a cocky tone.


	11. Leave a message

**Chapter 11: Leave a message**

Scorcher was helplessly watching Huntress Wizard when she was being dragged and stripped by the nude clones. First clone laid down as Huntress was laid on top of it. It thrusted it's erect manhood into her from behind causing her to gasp. She tried to yell and escape, but a second clone stuffed it's manhood into her mouth. She started crying when a third clone thrusted into her from the front. The fourth clone held her arm as it kissed and played her breasts with it's tongue.

Meanwhile, Finn was asking Nelo regarding the third item they needed while eating cooked deer meat. "So now that you're back to normal, explain to me about the last item, because I forgot" Finn said. "I'm not THAT normal, the energy I took from those fools just stabilized my current condition. Besides, why worry about any later stuff anyway?" Nelo asked. "Well, you said we'll visit my dear father in law. I'm guessing it's the Nightosphere?" Finn said while raising an eyebrow. "You knew, but you still want to ask? Huh, now I see why you didn't know OLEN was NELO spelled backwards," Nelo said, much to Finn's annoyance. "Come the hell on! You're still onto that?" Finn said before they argued. They didn't argue for long though. A long and painful moan of pleasure echoed pass them, so Finn asked, "Ya'll done in there?". The clones didn't answer as they were asleep around the wet and crying Huntress Wizard. After that, they tied her onto a tree close to her unconscious goons.

At that time, Simon suddenly asked about the Nightosphere out of curiosity. Finn explained to him about the Nightosphere as Jake watched Nelo deal with Scorcher. Scorcher who was still held by clones got stabbed with Nelo's Yamato in the face. All of Scorcher's life energy were drained into Nelo through the katana itself. "That should do it," Nelo said as the energy he sucked flowed into his shadow as black energy. Scorcher was blown away as dust leaving Jake amazed, who made a Phil face. The sun rose a few decent moments later, so Nelo carved a Phil face on the ground and Jake splashed it with milk. Finn who had just carved his message on the trees quickly chanted 'MALOSO VOBIS CUM ETCUM SPIRITUM' that opened the portal to the Nightosphere. Simon was amazed but he just followed them in through the portal.

Bubblegum arrived later with her Banana Guards and Aligheri. They were all shocked seeing the mercenaries in terrible condition. What fears Bubblegum more than that is the message carved on the trees saying, "Hell Awaits You, Bitch! Nothing Could Stop it!".


	12. Words from an unholy Force

**Chapter 12: Words from an Unholy force**

Finn, Jake, Nelo and Simon were plummeting from the blood red skies of the Nightosphere. Finn hung onto Jake who turned into a glider, as they glided to Hunson Abadeer's castle. Simon followed and flew along with them. Nelo just plummeted straight down into the castle window and (somehow) landed safely in.

They were following Nelo through the castle since he knew that place like the back of his hand. Simon was terrified at the sight of demons, some are torturing and some are tortured. They all stopped otside a room as they witnessed a demon whipping and slashing the back of the unfortunate demons it's torturing. Nelo recognized a demon that was being whipped, so he quickly jumped out to help it. In a single move, he unsheathed his Yamato, cut off the torturing demon's arm and cut off the tortured demon's restraints. The torturing demon yelled in pain and said, "Who dares to hurt Jargon!?". Nelo removed his mask and revealed his face, much to the fear of Jargon. "Oh Bananas! Please have mercy... Forgiveness... Yaaahhhh!" it said while running away. Nelo chuckled and helped the tortured demon up, as it said, "That blade... My apprentice... My son...". "I've got a name now, Uncle Argus. I'm Nelo." Nelo said back while the others rushed towards him. Nelo introduced them to Argus. "Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Argus, Nelo's adoptive father when he lived in the Nightosphere a thousand years back. I'm also the one who made the Yamato for him," Argus said back.

They didn't have that much time to talk though. Hunson Abadeer suddenly arrived in the room in his demon form. "You again kid?! I've got half a mind to... Oh, hey Finn and Jake! Simon how'd you get back to normal?" Hunson started asking them. Afterwards, he freed Argus from torture and they all went to Hunson's throne room. "Alright. Cut to the chase here! Finn wants your amulet of Dark Power for ultimate power to war against Ooo," Jake asked loudly at Hunson. Hunson just looked at Jake before laughing and taking off the amulet. Nelo took it and started chanting something before he did what he's done before with the Demonic Wishing Eye. He gave the full power amulet to Finn and Finn wore it. "Nightosphere black magic flows through you like water now. It should give demonic energy and strength to anything you wish with the Demonic Wishing Eye," Nelo said, much to Finn's excitement. Hunson kept two more 'spare amulets' so he wore one and gave the other to Nelo. Nelo grinned as he crushed it in his hand and Nightosphere black magic from the amulet fills back into his body.

The next 30 minutes were filled with explanations about their plan to battle Ooo. "Great, now that all the preparations are set, we can..." Nelo's words died at that as his eyes illuminated green and he fell on his knees. He started speaking with a hard and rash voice, a voice that was yet very familiar to Finn and Jake.

Creatures of The Earth, hear my unholy voice,

And quiver in fear...

For I shall return once more for my own great purpose,

The purpose that had forever been denied...

May Ooo tremble and crumble as my unholy power unleashed!

And shall I destroy all life...

* * *

**BAM! Cliffhanger! By now you guys should already know WHO was it that communicated through Nelo right? :-D**

**But still read & review... Next chapter's gonna come soon cuz Finn is already prepared enough for war against Ooo!**


	13. Finn's armada strengthens

**Chapter 13: Finn's armada strengthens**

They were all at the Nightosphere arena. Finn arranged for them all to be in a practice session for the oncoming great battle. The words and the voice coming out of Nelo's mouth back then left them confused and wondering. However, they decided to focus on more pressing matters instead.

Finn decided to add another guy into his armada. The Wishing Eye glowed as a tall bone figure formed and soon flesh fills it up. Afterwards, skins and details started forming on it's body and face along with growing really long white hair from the back of it's head. "Is that... Billy?!" Jake said looking awestruck. "What? How?" Billy mumbled. "I revived you Billy. For now, you will help me..." Finn said before explaining his agenda to Billy. Hearing it, Billy felt shocked seeing that the hero boy he once met when he's alive was no more. But even Billy knew that behind this dark shell lies the avenging heart of Finn the ex-hero. "I see... I'll join you guys," Billy said before yelling 'Nothung!' which summoned his blade to him.

Finn created 1000 Finn clones, all armed with the Demon Blood Sword and looking possessed. "They're the thousand enemies. Kill them all. No mercy! No fear! Show me what y'all can do," Finn told them as he mentally commanded the thousand clones to attack. Finn called his sword forth and a gold Scarlet sword formed in his hand, only that it illuminated golden lights now. Nelo transformed into Nelo Angelo form, in his shining armor and wielding a big transformed Yamato sword while Hunson changed into his huge demon form. Jake activated Dog Rage mode, a new ability that Nelo gave him which made him an unbelievable raging monster dog. Simon activated full power as Billy wielded his gauntlet and Nothung. An hour later everyone was panting with bodies of Finn clones around, that soon disappeared. "Guess we're prepared for war. Vengeance be ours..." Finn said before they all laughed and collapsed of tiredness.

Meanwhile, at Bubblegum's lab...

"No! No! No! Mercenaries failed, search team failed, things getting worst with Ice King vanishing... Aaaahhh!" Bubblegum yelled in anger. Aligheri was weirded out. OBVIOUSLY his mother didn't want to reveal something to him, his father's gone and perhaps insane too... "Mom! No more hiding things around. The truth,mom! I must know what's it with Dad and why he ran off. Also, what were you keeping secret from me?" Aligheri asked harshly and every question made her want to cry... "Should I just tell him, everything?" she asked herself as she looked deep into her son's eyes.


	14. It's finally time

**Chapter 14: It's finally time...**

**Finn's side**

Finn woke up to the voice of Jake singing Bacon Pancakes. He found out that Jake was making that for breakfast. He got up and went to the hallways to find Nelo. He saw Nelo sitting on the windowsill of a room. Nelo was staring at a lava lake.

"Uncle Argus' wife was killed and she dumped winto that lake. I killed them all alone using my Yamato, but I wish I could've done it sooner. Could've saved her..." Nelo explained when he saw Finn standing beside him. Finn tried to cheer him up, by saying, "Hey, just forget the past and focus on the future, okay?". Nelo chuckled at the fact that his brother used his own line against him. They went back to the table and saw Billy, Simon and Hunson laughing and talking about their shared moments in the past. Jake came later on, carrying Bacon Pancakes and then joined them to eat it. Finn didn't eat much as he was thinking about the voice that came out of Nelo's mouth. He knew that voice andhe was thinking of what shall happen soon. It took him long enough, but he devised a plan to manipulate it as advantage to reach his goals. When they were planning last minute battle formation, he said, "Easy plan, guys. We stand forth on the front lines leading our army against them". "Finn, that ain't a good idea. If one of us turns traitor, they can literally stab our BACK!" Jake protested. Finn shrugged him off and continued, "Trust me, it's gonna be fine. Plus my plan has more solid points. Here...". After he was done explaining the rest of his attack plans, they agreed and prepared to leave.

Hunson opened a portal out of the Nightosphere, so Finn, Jake and Nelo left first. Jake shot his Sassage Flare to alert BMO that the war had started now. Finn looked at the flare and said, "It's finally time..."

**Ooo's Side**

Bubblegum saw 6 dark figures and they carved a Phil Face on the ground. One of them splashed it with milk as the Cosmic Owl awakened and attacked her. She suddenly noticed she fell on the floor after waking up from the dream. "Was that... a Croak Dream?" she asked herself.

"Mom, what happened? It's 3:00 a.m. for Grod's sake!" Aligheri asked. "Nothing, Al. Just a dream." she told him as she smiled, remembering their conversation last night. She was still able to lie to him, saying that she once denied Finn's love, making him crazy. She also told her son that Finn's memories were erased before their marriage and now that he had his memory back he suffered some memory jizz. Suddenly, BMO came to her. "Look! Queen Bubblegum that's Jake's Sassage Flare! He said it means WAR had started!" it said to her, pointing at the Flare. Her expression turned serious as she said, "It's finally time...".

It took her an hour to prepare the forces from her kingdom and another hour to spread the news, other kingdoms prepare and left to battle. They arrived and Bubblegum spotted Jake, but she was scared upon seeing the two hooded figures beside him.

* * *

**There you have it. One chapter based on one theme, but seen from two points of view. Like two sides of one coin. What do you readers think? Reviews are appreciated... so don't forget to review!**


	15. Unbelievable warfare

**Chapter 15: Unbelievable Warfare**

Bubblegum looked at the two hooded men and Jake. It seemed like their intellects haven't improved at all, since they still thought they could battle Ooo's forces alone.

Finn removed his hood and said, "Are these all of Ooo's greatest fools you can call to battle? Hmph! Worthless!". Bubblegum did notice the King of Ooo never showed up at all, so she had to call upon wizards from Wizard City for help. "Finn! You're massively outnumbered right now! Give up, surrender and we'll allow you to return to our family" she said to him. Finn laughed while Nelo carved a Phil Face on the ground and Jake splashed it with milk. Finn stopped laughing and said, "What if I say you're massively outnumbered!? Meet my friends from hell itself, MALOSO VOBIS CUM ETCUM SPIRITUM!". The portal opened and much to Bubblegum's fear, came out Hunson in his demon form and demons of the Nightosphere. Billy and Simon also came out. Jake activated his Dog Rage mode while Nelo changed to Nelo Angelo form. Finn's retractable sword formed as his gold Scarlet sword and his Wishing Eye glowed. Then, 1000 Finn clones formed to join the demon army. "Glob, help us..." Bubblegum prayed as Finn's new army outnumbered Ooo's army.

Finn lifted his sword into the air and yelled, "Forward! No mercy! No fear!". So the clash between Finn's unbeatable army and Ooo's outnumbered army began. It was an unbelievable warfare, with bodies, bones and organs of the fallen ones flying around and laying around on the battlefield. "ALVIN'S HOT JUICE BOX!" Finn yelled repeatedly as he jumped high into the air, with his gold sword turned to a gauntlet and then punched the ground. The punch made a space for regrouping. Simon froze everyone in front of them and Billy crushed them all. While Hunson keeps the other forces of Ooo from disturbing their great plan, Nelo shot fireballs from his fist towards the Morrow to lead it to where they wanted it to be. Jake shape-shifted into a catapult and catapulted Finn towards the Morrow.

In the speed, he rammed the Morrow causing Bubblegum and Aligheri to fall from it. So now, they are face-to-face with the broken ex-hero, Finn who was smiling like a psycho...


	16. Rest in Peace

**Chapter 16: Rest in Peace**

Finn looked at them with a feral look in his face, just like when Marceline wanted to drain Jake's blood for eating her red erasers. But the eyes of the broken ex-hero were red like demon's eyes.

"Finn, please! We can work this out!" Bubblegum said after seeing Finn circling her like a wolf waiting to pounce. "Dad, please! Just forget everything and return to us! Please, Dad we love you!" Aligheri said to calm him down but that could've just made it worst. "Shut up! Shut the fucking hell UP! You're not supposed to speak you, BASTARD! You're just a fucking ass BASTARD!" Finn yelled back causing Aligheri to fall back, scared. Bubblegum still covering up to her lies, slapped Finn. Finn showed his psychotic smiling face, kicked her belly and raised his sword. Bubblegum knew what'll happen next, so she shut her eyes tight but found out the next thing to be greatly shocking...

Finn's sword had protruded his own heart and blood sprayed out of his body. Even with that much blood he lost in such a drastic rate, he still smiled in happiness. "FINN!" the gang yelled in unison. Finn chuckled in happiness, as Jake embraced his dying body. "Finn, buddy! Don't give up on me, man! We'll help you Finn! C'mon stay with us!" Jake said while crying. Finn just kept chuckling and mumbled something unheard by anyone except Nelo. Soon afterwards, Finn blew his final breathe and died smiling. The war had suddenly stopped. The Finn clones and demon armies disappeared. Billy also slowly disappeared as he was grieving at Finn's death. Simon and Hunson was grieving too. Nelo who was never seen crying, also shed tears at Finn's death. The war didn't go on, as everyone returned home. Bubblegum tried demanding Finn's dead body to be buried saying that he was her husband, but Finn's allies were defensive towards that. Everything went worst when Nelo punched her in the face, breaking her nose and saying, "You're never his husband and that's never his son! He had a wife and was supposed to have twin children!". Afterwards, they left to bury Finn's dead body themselves. They decided to bury his dead body along with his family's dead body, in a mausoleum.

Jake and Nelo looked upon the caskets of Finn's family. Hunson left to the Nightosphere as Simon returned to his Ice Kingdom. So now Jake and Nelo were the ones left to say something. Jake cried as he said, "He was a great kid. A kid that became a young man, the one who has a very kind heart. He does everything for anyone, following his heart that led him to helping anyone in need... Even if it'll lead to his destruction..". "And he had his families here that'll miss him, but we wish he'll be happy in the afterlife along with the family he's buried with today. He was an amazing friend, brother and family. May Glob be with you in the afterlife, Finn... Rest in peace...".

* * *

**Hello, readers! Sorry to say, but this ends the Redemption. The endings too sad and crappy, right? But not to worry! Finn, Jake and Nelo saga shall have a third (and possibly final) sequence. Finn's adventure could be better in the next one... (who knows?)**


End file.
